


pink like the secrets you hide

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, set between 2x6 and 2x7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Jane's just been hired back, the girls want to celebrate but Jane wants to celebrate with someone else first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this right after 2x6 and then just updated a little after 2x7. Apologies if some parts don't make a lot of sense.

Jane jumps, startled at the sound of a large pink bottle being loudly planted upon her desk. She turns in time to see Kat and Sutton enticingly wave their hands around the bottle. 

 

Jane laughs at Sutton’s particularly saucey shimmy, “What is this?”

 

“Oh this?” Sutton replies, “This is a bottle of Codigo 1530 PINK TEQUILA!” 

 

“Pink tequila, tiny Jane,” Kat adds for emphasis. 

 

“Oliver got two of them in a gift bag and he gave me one, so we are going to celebrate your return with gorgeous pink goodness. You ready to go?”

 

“Um,” Jane steals a glance at Jacqueline, walking on the treadmill in her office while reading something on her iPad, oblivious to their conversation, those stubborn butterflies somersaulting all over the place at the mere sight. “Actually, guys, I think I’m going to be another hour or so. I just to make sure I got everything to HR before my actual first day of work. Why don’t you go ahead? Order some dinner, I’ll meet you soon.” 

 

“Oh, you sure?” Kat asks, “We can wait for you.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Go, start without me, I will catch up when I get home. I know you’ve got Adena feelings to drink about.” 

 

“In that case,” Sutton pushes the bottle toward Jane, “you bring this with you because the temptation will kill me. Hurry home!” 

 

“I will, I promise.” 

 

The two saunter off, waving as they make their way to the elevator. She watches Sutton pinch Kat’s ass and then flinch away from retaliation. Jane laughs at their antics, returning her attention to Jacqueline promptly after they’ve boarded the lift. 

 

She tries to tell herself these feelings are platonic and that they have always been so, yet she finds that everyday it gets harder and harder to accept that explanation. Especially during her Scarlet-less days. Something was off, and it wasn’t the lack of structure per say, though she loved telling anyone that would listen that she missed the routine. 

 

It wasn’t the routine. She can admit as much these days. Though some small voice in the back of her mind that is raw rational thought tells her she’s full of shit and she knows damn well what it is, Jane still won’t say it out loud, she refuses to even dedicate a full honest thought to it. For the time being she’ll resign herself to this repressed longing she sometimes believes is mirrored back in Jacqueline; this longing for a few moments alone with her, the pleasure of sharing a few private moments, stolen glances--no amount of orgasms can compare to the thrill she feels in her bones whenever they share a look, a smile, and on the rare occasion, a touch in passing. 

 

She’s been staring long enough that Jacqueline’s noticed; luckily, Jane’s perfected getting caught staring and immediately snapping out of it, prepared with some impromptu remark to save herself from embarrassment. This time, when Jacqueline catches her staring, Jane quickly jumps to her feet and without preemptive thought grabs the bottle of pink Tequila and brings it along with her into Jacqueline’s office. 

 

“Hi,” Jane says, peering inside. 

 

Jacqueline is shutting off the treadmill and promptly stepping off as she greets Jane with a smile and that very specific Jacqueline pronouncement of her name, her cheeks a little pink from her walk though she doesn’t appear exerted. 

 

“How was your first day back?” 

 

“Well, it’s not officially my first day back but--it was great,” Jane says, watches Jacqueline move around her office with the clear intent of finishing up for the night. She figures she needs to say something that will grant her a few moments of blissful solitude with her now if she’s going to do it. 

 

“That’s great, Jane. I’m happy you’re back.” 

 

“Thanks, I’m happy to be back.” 

 

Jacqueline’s reply is a smile over short keystrokes of her laptop and what Jane could have almost-- _ almost _ registered as a brief ogling, if she weren’t too distracted by Jacqueline’s crooked turn of her perfectly painted lips. 

 

“Hey, have you ever had pink tequila?” 

 

Jacqueline chuckles, shuts her laptop, attention finally caught, and says, “No. What?” 

 

Jane holds the bottle up with a smile as she lets herself in. “Pink tequila. Sutton thought we could celebrate my return to Scarlet with some borderline alcohol poisoning level drinking, so.” 

 

“Well, it is the weekend.” 

 

“Yeah. Would you be interested in having the first drink with me?” 

 

Leaning back in her chair with a heavy sigh, Jacqueline’s eyes narrow to slits regarding the bottle and then surprises Jane by pushing herself off her chair and announcing, “I have shot glasses.” 

 

It isn’t that Jacqueline has pink gradient shot glasses at hand, or that they were a gift from Elton John that surprises Jane, but rather, that after all the tension of the last few days, Jacqueline has no problem sharing a drink with her, or asking her about her time away--or pouring a second and third shot until she’s telling Jane some story about helping Kate Moss wipe cocaine residue off her nose in the bathroom at the Met Ball. 

 

From one end of Jacqueline’s pink office couch, lounging deep into the cushions, Jane states, “You’re like--the unsung hero of the fashion world underbelly.” 

 

“Yeah, well. Not all heroes wear capes, Jane.” 

 

Jane giggles, and snorts a little, which then makes her laugh harder and Jacqueline chuckles beside her. Their mirth is quickly interrupted by the floor lights going out suddenly. 

 

They look around, alarmed, confused and if Jane believed in god, she’d think this was a punishment for shamelessly staring at Jacqueline’s legs earlier--and right now. 

 

“Are the lights motion-activated?” Jacqueline asks.

 

Jane shrugs and promptly begins to wave her arms around, with no result. “What time is it?” 

 

“It is,” Jacqueline turns her wrist to look at her watch and her eyes go wide. “Eleven? How long have we been talking?” 

 

“Oh, wow. I don’t know. But I’m drunk.” 

 

Jacqueline looks over at Jane and retorts, “Me too. And this has been nice.”

 

“Yeah,” Jane nods, hoping she’s not looking too much like a lovesick puppy. She can’t really control her emotions very well when she’s drunk and right now she can’t feel about 90 percent of her face. “And  _ this-- _ ” she motions around the darkened room, lit by the city lights outside, “--is very nice.”

 

“Peaceful,” Jacqueline adds.

 

After a moment of quiet contemplating, on Jacqueline’s part, and some nervous awareness of just how small the space is between them on Jane’s part, Jacqueline scoots a little closer and briefly touches Jane’s arm. 

 

“Jane, I want to say something to you, and I’m afraid if I don’t say it now while my liver is marinating in pink tequila, I never will.”

 

Jane looks up, holds her breath at the breathtaking sight of Jacqueline in the moonlight, and holds her breath because otherwise she’d gasp and that would be embarrassing. 

 

“The wonderful thing about you and your writing is how you submerge yourself in a subject’s story. You’ve got this gift of true empathy that not many have and while you’ve got to work on managing it, I hope you nurture it rather than stifle it.” 

 

Jane’s mouth opens and closes like a guppy and she can’t quite think straight because Jacqueline is smiling and she’s just said all those wonderful things and while she hates to admit it, Jane feeds off of Jacqueline’s approval like an addict. She’s vibrating--high on top of all the tequila. She has to be high, considering what she does next, and what she does next is kiss Jacqueline.

 

She dives right in and plants one on her, except she doesn’t even get a chance to enjoy the feeling of her lips touching Jacqueline’s lips because a paralyzing dread hits her the moment it happens.

 

She jerks her head back, hints of an apology stumbling out of her mouth in stammers. “Jacqueline, I’m so--I am so sorry. I don’t know why I did that, that was so off-base--oh my god.” 

 

While Jane hides her face in her hands, the stunned silence, and not to mention stillness, from Jacqueline is making instantly break into a cold sweat and she fears that when she finally looks up, she’ll be unemployed once again.

 

She goes through all the floor exits she can remember, trying to figure out which is closer and just how quickly she can run before Jacqueline calls security.

 

“Maybe--it’s not so off-base.” 

 

Jane looks up, blinks a few times to rid of the flashes of color from pressing too hard into her eye sockets and focuses on the sentence she’s just heard. Did she just hear that?

 

She turns toward Jacqueline, who looks just as confused and asks, “Is this another drunken admission?” 

 

Jacqueline frowns, “I don’t know.” 

 

“You look so pretty,” Jane blurts and immediately blushes.

 

Jacqueline smiles, the confusion completely gone from her face as she regards Jane with more warmth and maybe some interest. Okay a lot of interest. 

 

She scoots forward until their legs are touching. Jane simply stares back and concentrates on breathing as Jacqueline leans forward and soon their lips are touching and they’re kissing. 

 

Jacqueline kisses gently, brain melting kisses that prompt Jane’s lips to part wider. 

 

Jacqueline’s hand moves up to cradle the side of Jane’s neck as their tongues meet, her thumb drawing patterns across Jane’s pulse point, in effect making her heart beat even faster if that’s possible. She feels Jacqueline sigh and Jane gets a brief image of her commanding the conference room; she feels her lean in to her touch when Jane touches her waist and she recalls what it feels like to be under the weight of Jacqueline’s stare in a conversation.

 

Jacqueline moans softly and suddenly Jane is that girl. She’s the girl that kisses harder and pushes back until she’s got Jacqueline pinned to the couch, with one thigh securely between her legs and a hand up her skirt, firmly gripping her thigh. Somewhere in nights she can’t recall, she’s dreamt this.

 

Jane doesn’t exactly know where she’s going with this but she can’t stop touching her. She rocks forward a little, her thigh pressing more firmly against Jacqueline’s crotch; this gets her a little groan and so Jane does it again, this time she feels Jacqueline’s hands glide up her bare back, having slipped under her shirt who knows when, and now Jane’s got a pretty good idea of where she’s going with this. 

 

She begins to pull back, fully intent on diving right in because unlike Kat, she came here to win on her first try but before she can sit back, Jacqueline pulls her flush against her, and not necessarily in a sexy-times way. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Shh!” 

 

Jane manages to squeeze herself between Jacqueline and the couch, half of her body draped over Jacqueline’s as she listens out for whatever she’s heard. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Just wait,” Jacqueline says, and not a minute later, there is the muffled sound of the custodian’s cart pass by along with the distinct sound of music out of headphones. 

 

“Oh, my god,” Jane whispers, then shares a hushed chuckle with Jacqueline in the dark. 

 

As the sounds disappear past them, Jacqueline reaches up to push Jane’s hair behind her ear, smiling way too warmly. 

 

Jane sighs. “I’m really not that drunk.” 

 

“I’m not either,” Jacqueline replies. 

 

They should have never admitted to sobriety, Jane knows this immediately. She can see the reset all over Jacqueline’s face. She’s trying to be polite about it, but it’s there, and they’re sitting up and away from each other, glancing bashfully at each other, Jane smoothing her shirt down, Jacqueline her skirt. 

 

“This never happened,” Jane quickly says before Jacqueline has the opportunity to completely kill her with kindness.

 

But Jacqueline seems taken aback as she sits up, leaning away and putting so space between them.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I just--I’m just saying, you’re my boss. If you want to pretend this didn’t happen, then, it didn’t.” 

 

“Well, I think you’re right. It is a bit--unprofessional. So. I’ll uh, take care of this,” Jacqueline says and motions at the glasses on the table before standing up and adding a very obviously dismissive, “You should go. I know you’re friends are waiting for you. Welcome back, Jane.” 

 

Jane’s phone vibrates violently in her purse and when she checks it, Kat is calling and there are missed calls in the double digits. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Where are you? Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I just,” She watches Jacqueline gathering her things with her back to her. “The server went down and--anyway I’m leaving now.” 

 

“Okay, love you.”

 

“Love you.” 

 

She’s about to suggest maybe they talk about it, but Jacqueline is already on the phone with someone who’s got her laughing and Jane knows a cue to leave when she sees one, so she leaves, carrying an awful knot in her stomach like she’s left something unfinished and she’s pretty sure it will be there all weekend. 

 

Well. If she doesn’t get to kiss Jacqueline again, at least she has the perfect view from her desk. That will have to suffice, for professionalism sake. 


	2. You were famous, your heart was a legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Jacqueline have a run-in in the fashion closet.

She took her desk.

 

And she’s acting strangely.

 

 _“I’m your boss_ ,” she’d said, all while daring to look like _that_ , dressed in _that_ and--Jane has a hard time not taking that as a rejection--some kind of retaliation for the other night.

 

Except, they’re not anything, not really, so there’s nothing to retaliate against and-- _I’m your boss??_

 

She can’t concentrate.

 

Jane can’t focus on anything when Jacqueline’s stopped smiling at her, stopped looking at her on her way to her office.

 

Her article _was_ a rant. Sure. And okay, Jane maybe knew it when she wrote it, but she doesn’t know how to operate like this. It’s weird.

 

She’s sulking in the fashion closet, flat on her back under a rack of designer dresses waiting for Sutton and Kat, pouting up at a pink taffeta skirt when the door opens.

 

“It’s about time!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

 _Shit_.

 

Jane slowly turns her head to be met by a pair of gorgeous electric blue suede pumps that easily cost more than her rent. And a breathtaking pair of legs that could only belong to one person.

 

“Jane?”

 

She doesn’t answer. Maybe if she stays very still Jacqueline won’t see her.

 

Of course, that’s dinosaurs and not Jacqueline.

 

“Jane?” She asks again, going all the way down on her knees where she can show Jane her beautiful face. “Hi.”

 

Fighting the urge to sigh, Jane offers a smile instead. “Hi. I’m sorry. I thought you were Kat or Sutton.”

 

“I saw Sutton typing furiously while Oliver dictated on my way here. And I think Kat is in a meeting with legal upstairs.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Well. Pretend I’m not here. I’m just looking for a necklace. I’m feeling a little--bare.”

 

Jacqueline touches her chest and Jane’s eyes inadvertently follow, lingering a second too long to call it casual. Those damned unbuttoned button-downs she’s been wearing lately are driving her a little crazy.

 

Jane thinks she sees a flicker of a smile before Jacqueline stands up, but not before the slit on the side of her skirt flashes a fraction of a thigh high, because of course Jacqueline Carlyle wears thigh-highs.

 

Searching the taffeta skirt for some form of decorum, Jane breathes in and exhales slowly before crawling out from under the rack as gracefully as she can without flashing her underwear.

 

“What, uh, what kind of bling are you looking for?”

 

“Well,” Jacqueline replies, shifting her weight to one hip as she picks up a necklace and holds it against her chest, making Jane wonder if the air has suddenly grown thicker. “Something minimal. Gold.

 

“Gold is a great choice. With your skin?” Jane says lamely and closes her eyes, kicking herself for the comment. “I mean, you have great skin.”

 

Jacqueline turns around then, fastening a simple gold chain that lays beautifully against her chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jane blurts, “That was--I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

And then Jacqueline says something that Jane isn’t expecting.

 

“Jane, I want to apologize if I’ve ever made you feel uncomfortable or--if I’ve been too forward. This...flirtation is inappropriate and the other night. Well. Lovely as it was, you were right. We’re adults and more importantly, I’m your superior, so. It’s best we keep our attractions in check.”

 

“Our--” Jane laughs. She laughs because she can’t actually believe she’s hearing this. She finds herself in a constant state of disbelief around this woman, she realizes. “--you’re--attracted to me?”

 

“I mean,” Jacqueline starts, placing her hands on her hips, the action making her shirt reveal just a fraction more cleavage. The look she gives Jane is one that says this should have been obvious. “Yes. What did you think the other night was about?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I thought it was just--the tequila.”

 

“Oh. I see.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So you’re not attracted to me and I’ve just made an already uncomfortable situation worse for you. Great. Just forget I said anything.”

 

“No,” Jane says, stepping in front of Jacqueline to keep her from leaving. She reaches out to touch her shoulder, but thinks better of it and instead tucks her thumbs into her waistband. “No, Jacqueline. I, I’m--you have to know you make me nervous as hell.”

 

She laughs, and Jacqueline smiles, but she’s clearly confused.

 

“I mean beside career related stuff, you just, you’re so,” she motions vaguely in the air with both hands.

 

“Spit it out, Jane.”

 

“Every time I get anywhere near you I feel like I’m vibrating, and it’s taken me until the other night to figure out it’s because I’m attracted to you. I’m VERY attracted to you, and yeah, maybe it’s inappropriate but it is what it is, and now you know. Outfits like that don’t help by the way.”

 

There’s a pause.

 

Jane sighs. “Sorry. I’m just a little on edge. I had two Americanos this morning.”

 

Jacqueline smirks then and takes a step toward Jane, and another until she’s so close one deep breath would make their chests graze.

 

“I can relate,” Jacqueline says.

 

“Really?” Jane asks, and then swallows hard when Jacqueline reaches out to briefly touch her collar.

 

“It’s been excruciating seeing you walk around in that skirt all day.”

 

Jane smiles, managing to not fall to the floor despite her suddenly weakened knees. “I’m not the one in the low-cut top.”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I do,” Jane nods, her hand finding Jacqueline’s waist as she leans forward, “I like the stripes.”

 

Their lips are _this_ close. Jane can practically taste Jacqueline's lipstick, when the door swings open and Kat and Sutton are too busy bickering about some unimportant topic to notice them pull apart.

 

“Jane, will you tell--oh, hi, Jacqueline!”

 

“Hi, Sutton,” Jacqueline replies casually. “I hope Oliver isn’t giving you too much hell.”

 

“Oh, he’s giving me just the right amount of hell.”

 

“Good. Closet’s all yours, ladies.”

 

Jane watches her walk out without a second glance in her direction and it’s a good thing, because she would have trailed after her otherwise.

 

“She still riding you?” Kat asks, pulling Jane from her hypnotize state.

 

“What?” She asks nervously. Feeling suddenly like she’s been caught stealing.

 

“Jacqueline. Is she still giving you that tough love?”

 

Sutton snorts, “She wishes.”

 

“ _What_?” Jane asks, perhaps a little too manic. “Who told you? Nothing’s even happened yet.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Kat cuts in, “Are you and--did we just walk in on something?”

 

“Walk in on what?” Suttons asks, oblivious.

 

“Tiny Jane!” Kat exclaims, giving her a playful yet painful smack on her ass.

 

“Owe!”

 

“WHAT?” Sutton asks again. “What am i missing?”

 

“Please don’t say anything!” Jane tells them sternly. “I don’t even know what we’re doing yet, it just kind of happened, and I’m not ready to talk about it okay?”

 

“Okay, okay. But this is exciting!”

 

“What’s exciting? Wait,” Sutton suddenly stops, having draped a scarf around herself. She looks at Jane, her stare turning into a glare fairly quickly. “Did you almost hook up with someone? Who was it?”

 

They wait in silence for Sutton to catch up. It takes a few moments of prodding stares for her to finally get it and when she does, her jaw drops, but there’s more pride than shock and Jane can’t help but blush.

 

“What did we walk in on exactly?”

 

“Nothing! Really. Remember the pink tequila?”

 

“The one you dropped or didn’t drop in the street?” Sutton asks, hanging a bright blue fur coat over Jane’s shoulders.

 

“Well, Jacqueline and I sort of drank it and um, some things happened. We didn’t have sex!” She says before anyone can guess. “But naturally, I freaked out because it’s Jacqueline and I’m Jane Sloan, super straight Jane Sloan.”

 

“Until Jacqueline Carlyle,” Kat corrects, allowing Sutton to dress her in a chiffon jacket.

 

“Right. So, then nothing happened for a while after that, until just now before you walked in.”

 

“And?”

 

“And nothing. I don’t know what’s happening exactly.”

 

“But you liked it?” Suttons asks, now trying on a big floppy hat.

 

Jane sighs, “I liked it a lot.”

 

“So, what’s the problem?”

 

“No problem exactly, I just don’t do well with in-betweens. I guess I just want to know what we’re _doing_.”

 

“Well, you can’t marry her because she’s already married, so you can cross that out of that list you’re already making in your head.”

 

“Thanks, Sutton,” Jane tells her dryly.

 

“Maybe just have fun,” Kat suggests. “Maybe don’t overthink it. You’ve been obsessed with Jacqueline Carlyle for years and now this is happening. Just, sit back and enjoy the ride, babe. And by enjoy the ride, I mean, _enjoy the rid_ e.” She winks and gyrates her hips in a specifically lewd way that makes Jane laugh and Sutton nod in approval.

 

XxxxxX

 

Jane finds a neatly written note on her desk when she makes her way back there. Jacqueline is out on some meeting, but Jane’s spent enough time staring at her beautiful handwriting to recognize it anywhere. There’s a time and an address, which after a quick google search, turns out to be a little dive bar in Brooklyn.

 

She’s happy, giddy even, and her--date? With Jacqueline is only a couple of hours away. Of course, inevitably, she begins to wonder about Jacqueline’s husband--she begins to wonder if the little dive bar in Brooklyn is somewhere to hide Jane, somewhere to keep her little secret.

 

But people do have open relationships, so there is that possibility.

 

Before she can drive herself completely insane, she slips out of the office early and goes home to dive head first into her closet, killing a few hours looking for something to wear, and settling for a black and white dress, and shoes she hopes are high enough to make her calves pop. One look in the mirror tells her that indeed, yes, they do pop. And maybe she’ll even be at eye level with Jacqueline while standing for once.

 

In the cab to the bar, again she thinks she should really ask Jacqueline about her marriage. But really, her marriage is none of her business. Jane isn’t part of that marriage. She should have fun, she should for once enjoy herself and have fun with someone. Things don’t have to always be so intense and complicated. Plenty of other things in her life are intense and complicated already.

 

 _That’s it_ , she thinks, it’s drinks and maybe other fun stuff and that’s all that’s going to happen tonight.

 

Jacqueline is standing at the bar when Jane walks in and instantly she decides she’s most definitely going to choose drama over fun tonight.

 

“Buy you a drink?” She says, leaning over Jacqueline’s shoulder, only to be instantly be attacked by an overwhelming thought that clumsily tumbles out of her mouth, “Jesus, you smell good.”

 

Jacqueline turns with a chuckle and leans back with her elbows propped on the bar. Her eyes do a slow scan of Jane from head to toe, causing a shiver to roll down the length of her spine.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“So,” Jane tries again. “Drink?”

 

“You look beautiful,” Jacqueline replies.

 

Now, Jane hasn’t known this side of Jacqueline long enough to know the changes in tone and what they mean, but Jane knows the changes in her own, and she knows her body, and right now, her body is telling her there isn’t going to be a drink any time soon.

 

XxxxX

 

“Nice apartment,” Jacqueline says once she lands on Jane’s bed.

 

Crawling over until she’s sitting up and straddling her waist, Jane reaches for Jacqueline’s shirt to undo the buttons that have been taunting her all day. “You haven’t once looked at my apartment since we walked in here, but thank you.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Jacqueline sighs as Jane kisses down her chest, “I’m having a difficult time focusing at the moment.”

 

Finally getting a clear view of Jacqueline’s lacy bra and breasts she already knew were perfect, Jane smiles and with a pleased sigh, replies, “Good.”

 

Once, when Jane was around 14, she developed a crush on Ms. Madsen, the play production teacher. Jane wasn’t in play production but man, did she love staring at her. Everyday, after school, Jane would sit and wait an extra fifteen minutes just to get a glimpse of her walking to her car. Sometimes, she’d happen to walk past her and smile, sometimes, she’d wish her a nice weekend, and those, those were _good_ days.

 

One day, just before winter break, Jane saw Ms. Madsen struggling to carry a box full of rolled up posters and costumes to her car. Helping her put them in her trunk, they exchanged pleasantries and Ms. Madsen asked to know Jane’s name. She thanked her for her help, gave her arm an affectionate squeeze and called her ‘honey’. That night, Jane went home and touched herself.

 

She should have known then it wasn’t just authority figures she had a thing for, but female authority figures. The female authority figure whose tongue is currently in her mouth, and whose hands are presently grabbing at her ass while Jane grinds her hips down against her, well she’s confirmed her suspicions.

 

“I could get used to this.”

 

Jacqueline groans a little with the measured grind of Jane’s hips. “Get used to what?” She asks, hips meeting Jane’s in an angle that obviously does something because her entire body shudders and she emmits something like a whimper; it’s the sexiest thing Jane’s ever seen in her life.

 

“That,” Jane tells her before pulling back, leaving enough space between them to slip a hand down Jacqueline’s underwear, and this time she doesn’t just whimper, but moans loudly, and Jane has to make herself focus because she can’t quite accept that she’s the one making Jacqueline Carlyle make those sounds, and that she’s the one that has made Jacqueline Carlyle this wet.

 

She circles her clit, traces her labia, teases the tip of her index finger inside her and watches Jacqueline’s entire body flush, and her breathing become more ragged, the faintest of pleas on her lips when Jane slips a digit inside her and a loud moan when she presses the heel of her hand to her clit at the same time she leans forward and sucks at the taut skin below Jacqueline’s ear.

 

Suddenly Jane’s done with realizations and mainly just interested in doing. “Turn over,” she whispers harshly, barely able to contain the way she’s beginning to shake with the need to have more.

 

She gets Jacqueline’s bra off with minimal effort and she gives herself a mental pat on the back for that. Jane feels Jacqueline shiver as she licks a line down her back, watches her muscles flex when Jane gives her left cheek a less than gentle squeeze, her hips pushing back against her hand.

 

Jacqueline looks back as Jane pulls her underwear down to where her knees meet the mattress. When their eyes meet, Jane’s breath hitches and the rush of arousal pooling between her legs takes her by surprise but her hand is already fucking Jacqueline, slowly, deeply until Jacqueline’s eyes slowly slip shut  and she turns her face against the pillow.

 

It’s a surreal experience to be doing this. To have the freedom to put her hands where she wants to put them, to put her mouth where she wants to put it. It’s like coming up for air after an especially deep dive.

 

When Jacqueline comes with Jane’s fingers inside her and her mouth on her, it’s a whole different experience than she’s ever had. Pleasing Jacqueline professionally will still be great, she pressumes, but it can’t ever compare to pleasing her like _this_.

 

Jacqueline reaches for Jane as soon as she can move and she’s turned over, pulling her on top of her, hand in her hair as she kisses the side of her neck and orders her to move up.

 

With some encouragement, Jane soon finds herself astride Jacqueline’s face and the moment that dawns on her, she covers her face with both hands and throws her head back as an involuntary laugh escapes her.

 

Jacqueline looks puzzled, and a little miffed. If it weren’t impossible to do from her position, Jane would kiss her.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jacqueline asks, hands sliding up the back of Jane’s thighs.

 

“Oh, god, literally nothing,” Jane answers, taking a sobering breath before glancing down at Jacqueline. “The fact that Jacqueline Carlyle is about to go down on me—or up—is uh, it’s kind of staggering. I’m just processing it.”

 

“Staggering, huh?”

 

Jane’s eyes drift shut as Jacqueline places an open-mouthed kiss on her inner thigh, then the other. The first swipe of her tongue makes her groan, and before she knows it, she’s got one hand gently bracing Jacqueline’s head, and the other firmly grasping the headboard while Jacqueline fucks her with her tongue, her chin, alternating between sucking and long luxurious licks until she is all but sobbing ‘oh my gods’ and every profanity she knows, and Jacqueline’s name over and over. She feels the first release; sharp and out of her control, and then a second one that robs her of air and seems to keep going even after it’s over.

 

When Jane finally does find her bearings and her muscles stop twitching, she finds Jacqueline is trailing tender kisses up and down her thigh, helping to ease her down until they’re lain side by side and Jacqueline appears far too together for Jane’s liking.

 

“So, what happens now?” Jane asks through attempts at catching her breath.

 

“Well,” Jacqueline replies, “if you mean now as in within the next fifteen minutes, you go get us some water and then you do that thing you did with your mouth earlier. If you mean what happens after tonight then, I don’t know. I was thinking we could just—wing it.”

 

Jane turns her head in Jacqueline’s direction and winces guiltily, “I don’t really wing it.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Jacqueline says, reaching out to push Jane’s hair behind her ear. “You look cute with your cheeks flushed. Can we then enjoy the rest of this night, and maybe next time we can—have a meal?”

 

“You mean like a date?” Jane asks with a smile she hopes is enough to influence this her way.

 

Jacqueline laughs. “Sure. You can—set all the ground rules and ask all the questions you want to ask. Does that make you happy?”

 

“Your face makes me happy,” Jane replies, reaching for Jacqueline when she groans at that. Pulling her to her and wrapping her limbs around her, she kisses her cheek, “And your hands make me happy.”

 

“You are so proud of yourself,” Jacqueline grumbles, feigning annoyance at Jane’s exuberant affection.

 

“Leaning close, her voice low, Jane adds, “Your mouth makes me happy.”

 

She wants to tell her _she_ makes her happy but that seems way too intimate for the occasion so she settles for kissing. A lot of kissing. And it’s distracting enough that it makes Jacqueline forget about the water and makes Jane’s mind shut off for once.

 

All that considered, she can’t wait to tell Kat and Sutton that she’s going on a date with Jacqueline Carlyle. They’re going to be so jealous.

  
  
  



	3. I don’t mean to suggest that I loved you the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. A short epilogue I didn’t know what to do with.

“Go on.”

“Later.”

“Jane.”

“But--”

“Finish your list,” Jacqueline says sternly with a tap of her finger to Jane’s nose before extracting herself from her arms and turning toward the fridge. “You were supposed to have gone over it two weeks ago.”

“Well, it’s not my fault we keep getting,” Jane’s words fade as Jacqueline bends over to grab a beer from the bottom shelf inside the refrigerator, “distracted.”

It’s not that Jacqueline’s dress is all that scandalous, really. It’s a nice Stella McCartney production; high neckline, knee length. Except the back is all sheer down to the waist and Jane has had to stare at it from afar all night at this party. Now all she wants to do is get it off her.

Shaking her head as she gets a Heineken open, Jacqueline turns around and leans back while she toes off her heels, giving Jane that ‘I can’t believe you’ face. “This was your idea, remember? You and your lists.”

“Fine,” Jane finally concedes, pulling her list up on her phone. “Next one down: If possible and if it does not get in the way of time with your kids, I’d like a weekend sleepover once in a while.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Jacqueline replies before setting her beer down in order to pull her bracelets and rings off before setting them on the counter.

“Next one. And this is an important one. I know you guys are cool and fluid and stuff, but I’d like to not see your husband if at all possible.”

“Okay,” she nods, proceeding to rid of her necklace.

“Last but not least--and this one is very important to me so pay attention.”

“I’m listening.”

“Please take off your clothes now because that dress is offensive.”

“This dress?” Jacqueline points at herself. “This dress is offending you?”

“I can’t even look at it.”

Jane carelessly drops her phone on the kitchen table before advancing, her arms immediately encircling Jacqueline’s waist before stealing a long, languid kiss, her hands swiftly slip down to cup her ass.

“Jane are you in--oh my god, I’m sorry.”

Sutton holds her handbag up as if to block her view while Kat walks in and quickly out without a word.

“Sutton?” Jacqueline starts gently from her place between Jane and the kitchen counter.

“Yeah?”

“No one’s naked, you can look.”

“Oh!” Sutton drops her shield and smiles at them both. “Do you guys want to order pizza and watch The Blair Witch Project on Netflix? I’m in that kind of mood.”

“Jane and I are going to go in her room and have sex, but enjoy.”

Jacqueline leaves the kitchen, beer in hand, greeting Kat in the living room while Jane and Sutton share a look that speaks volumes.

“I’m gonna—“ Jane motions in the direction Jacqueline has just gone.

“Yeah. Go get her, tiger. I’ll turn the volume up. High.”

In the living room, Kat is gesturing lewdly with her hands.

“Stop it,” Jane hisses and hurries into her bedroom before Kat decides she wants to be vocal about it. Inside, Jacqueline is pulling the back zipper of her dress down.

“So,” Jacqueline says, grabbing a scarf from a nearby chair, “How do you feel about bondage?”

Outside, The Blair Witch Project is turned up high.

“Well,” Jane says, “It’s going to be interesting having that in the background, but I’m for it.”

“Great,” Jacqueline says with a smirk. “Take off your clothes, turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

To say Jane is excited is an understatement.

Furthermore, as Jacqueline rounds her wrists a second time and ties them securely with the scarf, Jane makes a mental note to add ‘make sure Sutton isn’t home on bondage nights’ to her list. 

**Author's Note:**

> I MAY write a follow-up, but I am not sure yet.


End file.
